A Tale of Knights and Horrors
by JurgenZero2034
Summary: In this one-shot, what if Makai Knights were ever in the world of Westeros? It would start within the Twins...


**_A Tale of Knights and Horrors  
_**

 _I don't own GARO, it belongs to Tohokushinsha Films.  
_

 _I don't own Game of Thrones. It belongs to George RR Martin and HBO._

* * *

 **The Twins**

Robb Stark has committed his greatest blunder, breaking the betrothal to Roslin Frey, one of Walder Frey's many daughters. It was to secure the alliance between the North and the Riverlands in fighting their enemy, House Lannister.

However, this would be his chance to mend the alliance.

It was allow the betrothal of his uncle, Edmure Tully to Roslin Frey. He came along with his personal guard to the feast and partake in Lord Frey's food and wine. Some of the personal guard were already enjoying themselves like the Smalljon, highly built like his father but had red hair instead. Then there was Dacey Mormont, a pretty warrior woman who was drinking slowly and tried dancing with one of the Freys. Then there was fat knight, Wendel Manderly challenging Jon Umber AKA The Greatjon to an eating contest.

Catelyn Stark, Robb's mother was there accompanying him to make sure things went slowly.

"Lord Stark, how's the food?"

"Excellent, Lord Frey." said Robb Stark, said to resemble his mother more than his father, the late Ned Stark.

"I'm glad you have agreed to come to the wedding of Edmure and Roslin." said Walder Frey was in his 90's, bald and decaying. Though still virile to produce an army from his breeches apparently.

"I thank you for it, but there's something that trouble me a bit..."

Walder was put off-guard by this, he asked the Young Wolf.

"What is it?"

"Roslin was pretty, but there's something you need to know."

"Heh, what is it? Regretting breaking the betrothal?"

"It should happen in a few seconds..."

There was a loud scream from upstairs, the bedding was supposed to be happening. There, Edmure Tully covered in blood, his own blood and walking out. It was Roslin with blood from her mouth, apparently satisfied.

"My, that was an excellent feast. I'm ready for seconds."

The entire feast was dead silent, even the musicians and sellswords in disguise were shocked into silence. However, the doors opened and there was Roose Bolton whose stone-faced demeanor was changed in a few seconds. He did not expect this at all.

"That... can't be. I thought it was a story." said Roose Bolton.

"What!? What was a story!?" said a Frey.

"Horrors..." said Roose, now quivering.

"Demons who possess humans and use their bodies as suits." said a slurring Greatjon.

"Well, I don't even have to go through introductions! Besides, this will be an excellent feast. FOR ME!" said Roslin whose eyes were becoming compound by the minute. However, Edmure suddenly convulsed and then his eyes went compound on him. He now became a mindless servant for the Horror that is Roslin.

In a few seconds, she suddenly convulsed and then transformed into her monstrous form: a two-faced Janus-like demon. One side resembling a china doll, but with a rictus grin and the back-side resembling a toothy maw. It was no longer Roslin, it then ate Edmure like a snack, devouring him whole.

Catelyn vomited because of what she just saw, along with the ill-tempered Frey, Black Walder. However, Walder Frey quickly yelled

"Crossbows!"

All those musicians and Bolton men took out crossbows and aimed at the monster that was no longer Roslin. All fired, but it barely affected it.

The Smalljon simply pulled out an ornate sword, The Greatjon pulled out an fairly large pair of swords, Wendel pulled out dual sabers too and Dacey pulled out an axe. Robb himself pulled out an sword with gold accents on it.

Roslin then launched itself, consuming the bowmen and then used a summoning yell of sorts. A large rumbling which summoned a insect-type lizard monster which the Greatjon recognized as Raizon, the Messy Eater. To the left, several Bolton men were impaled by chain links by a Horror with a woman's face, then were shredded.

"Ishtarb. Hey, Robb. It seems we stumbled onto a planned feeding." said Dacey.

"Lo-Lord Stark, I had no idea of this mess! I-I didn't know that Roslin became this monster! PLEASE! KILL THAT BEAST!" said a panicking Walder Frey.

The Horror known as Ishtarb impaled Lord Frey, then sliced him up and devoured him. Unfortunately, the demon just spat out some of him.

"Aged. Too aged for my taste." said Ishtarb as she edged closer.

Raizon was busy eating some of the musicians and Freys to notice.

Robb and the rest swung their weapons, making a white portal open. In a few seconds, armor was placed on all of them. The Smalljon resembling a purple wolf-man knight with gold-yellow accents and the blade becoming a huge broadsword. The tables next to him were flipped because of the merging.

He was known as Gaia the Stronghold Knight.

The Greatjon's blades were further curved, plus the armor was silver and fairly ornate. It resembled a silver wolf knight, almost fitting that of House Stark's sigil. The faces scared a few survivors who were running for their lives.

He was known as Zero the Silver Knight.

Wendel's armor was fairly similar to The Greatjon except for side fins and the ears being far more sharper. It had some red on the shoulder-pads and chest armor. In addition, the shoulder-pads were sharper too. Though he was still fat.

He was known as Bado the Storm Knight.

Dacey had the heaviest-looking armor, all resembling a wolf. It was dark green, plus a gauntlet on both hands for close combat. Its axe was fairly large and ready to slice through the Horrors.

She became Giga the Beast Knight

Last but not least, Robb had the golden armor. The armor noted to be worn by the strongest knight of them all. It was heavily gold, broad-shouldered and armed with a sheathed blade.

He was Garo the Golden Knight.

Catelyn, Roose and a few surviving Freys were shocked by this turn of events. They might actually survive this.

Raizon would be fought by the Smalljon and Greatjon. Ishtarb would be handled by Dacey and Wendel.

Roslin would be handled by Robb.

"Well, lover boy. Ready to dance!" said Roslin.

He went forward, then slashed horizontally. Roslin used its doll-like limbs to block the attack and jumped over him. Robb then jumped in the air, then kicked the demon in the stomach and sent her fly into the wall.

Raizon was getting sliced up by Zero and Gaia. Gaia simply smashed the beast's legs and then Zero spun his blades around, slicing off his limbs and putting one of its good eyes. The beast would be then decapitated by both.

Ishtarb was beating up Bado, then tying him up. However, this was her first mistake. Bado simply let the shocks fly, electricity conducting through her chains and shocking her further. Giga then slammed her axe into her belly and then her head, making her disintegrate.

Roslin then was pierced by Robb, then both limbs were hacked off. The Horror's face was in complete shock, even more when her head was cleanly sliced off in one swing. Every Horror in the hall was defeated.

The fearsome armored knights simply reverted back to human form, but the hall was still silent. Every Frey bannerman and Stark bannerman was still silent until Catelyn spoke up...

"Garo... Gold Knight? How long?"

"Ever since father was beheaded."

"I wonder how long would it be until it was found out?" said a mysterious voice.

"Zaruba, I guess you were right. However, a lot of people know about the Makai Knights now." responded Robb looking at his ring.

"I think the Watchdog Council can make an exception, the war against Horrors becomes further difficult. I personally think some Freys could become quality Makai Knights if given the right guidance."

The remaining Freys and Boltons were listening intently. Makai Knights? The same ones who slain those demons? So many questions to ask, but Robb would quickly answer one.

"Are there more of us? Yes, but the number is quickly dwindling. We need all the help we can. Both Makai Knights and Priests. Anyone who is capable, step forward. This will be your last night as free men. From this night forward, you will go through grueling training that will make you vomit your breakfast each morning."

"That grueling?" asked a small boy, he was supposed to be Big Walder Frey.

All Makai Knights would leave, but not before telling Houses Bolton and Frey that this can never be repeated to anyone. Makai Knights are meant to fight Horrors, not interfere in the affairs of man. Unfortunately, that notion would quickly be dispelled within a few moons.

* * *

 **King's Landing**

The whole city was in a uproar about the result of the trial by combat. Gregor Clegane turned into a giant beast while fighting Oberyn Martell who was caught off-guard by it.

The whole realm of man would know that Horrors existed, it would bring them double the work to fight these things.

The problem is, each Makai Knight had their own region to protect. Never to encroach on one's own territory or patrol route unless there was good reason. The Kingsguard had no idea how to fight them and the mad Queen Regent of House Lannister was going mad on how to defend herself and her two children.

* * *

 **Watchdogs Center**

"It seems the Horrors are becoming bolder. You may stand, Son of Stark and Son of Umber." said a white-robed Crone.

"Your Grace, it seems there's a suspect in these public attacks. I may know who it is."

"I assume this is the work of Yurgan, the Cannibal Horror. However, my sources tell me there is another devious plan in the making."

"What is it? More Horror production? A bigger spy network? Craven they are." boasted the Smalljon.

"Worse, Yurgan has been planning on resurrecting the deceased into his personal army of Horrors."

Both warriors stood shocked at this, how?! It was impossible for the Horrors to resurrect the dead, yet alone possess them.

"How?! Unless..."

"What you are thinking is right, they will plant gates within the Seven Kingdoms. In all regions. I'm not sure who's providing the magical expertise here, but I predict it to be former priests of either the new gods or this Red God I'm hearing."

"A whole army of Horrors to fight... if there's one thing that's good, I get to put that fucking bastard known as Joffrey six feet under again." said the Smalljon.

"But we have to contend with a Horror-possessed Gregor Clegane or worse... the three Kingsguard who my father slain years ago."

"The White Bull. The Sword in the Morning. Ser Whent. Highly skilled warriors who deserve a proper end." responded the Smalljon.

"And Yurgan will pervert that end."

"However, there will be assistance from Dorne and The Reach."

"Who in the seven hells did you get, crone?"

In the shadows, a olive-skinned woman with a quiver and twin Makai Priest brushes and a strong-chested knight, but wearing the white cloak.

"Sarella Sand, a Makai Priestess and Ser Balon Swann, one of our recent Makai Knights."

This war would become more bearable...

* * *

 **END**

 **Author's Note: Alright, reviewers. I wonder if this one should be a full short story.**


End file.
